


Dribbles and Drabbles, Amongst Other Things

by jadeWillowtree



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Auratale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Fallenverse (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Illfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Illswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Illtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Ending, Cleaning, Couch Cuddles, Cthulhu Mythos, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Bonding, First Meetings, House Cleaning, Ice Cream, Intimidation, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Phobias, Prison, Queerplatonic Relationships, Self-Hatred, Shopping, Sleep Deprivation, Soulmates, Summoning, Surprises, Torture, godsverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeWillowtree/pseuds/jadeWillowtree
Summary: a collection of oneshots and drabbles, some crossposted from my tumblr, some not!
Relationships: Black Rose/Glow, Chaos/Iris, Dream/Error, Dream/Nightmare - Relationship, Error & Fresh, Error & Ink, Error/Ink/Dream/Nightmare/Reaper, Fresh & Lust, Gorse/Rue, Horror & Ill, Jasper/Alexandrite, Marigold/Nettle, Renegade & Trine & Charm & Night Terror & Tetra, Sable & Opal, Sable/Beam, Sans & Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale), Trine & Night Terror, ink/dream/swap
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. Illfell, Illswap - Just Another Concept

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for each oneshot/drabble/whatever will be listed in the notes! If there's anything you'd prefer tagged/warned about, please comment about it. Check the chapter title as well, for AU info and shit will also be listed there!
> 
> WARNINGS  
> none

It was always odd, entering timelines like this. Their paws didn’t even make sound as they walked about the empty void of this Omega Timeline. Nothing was present, except the vaguest of sketches outlining buildings and snow. They WERE wandering in where Snowdin would come to be, if this timeline was ever completed by their Creator.

Illswap, the name was written into the code of the timeline. There were no branching timelines, no completed or unfinished routes. How could there, when there was barely a concept yet?

At least Illfell had some color to it, they thought as they hopped through a portal to the other empty timeline. The sketches were still vague, yet more coherent than Illswap. This universe was more likely to come into creation than Illswap, if what snippets they received from their Creator had anything to say about it.

Darker, more dangerous, than their comfortable home of Illtale. Dust, staining the snow and streets. Monsters, sick and dying and lying on street corners awaiting their end. It was timelines, and universes, like this that reminded them of the cruelty of the Creators.

Would another version of themself come to exist in the unfinished worlds? Or would they forever be hopping between universes, code fluctuating no matter their location?

Whatever, they had to trust their Creator. If they couldn’t trust them, then who would they have left in this multiverse filled with monsters who Couldn’t understand them?

As they hop through a portal to return to their tree, a being just outside of reality stares at the two unfinished universes.

**Maybe Someday.**


	2. Swapfell, Underswap - Cracking And Crumbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was NO reason for this, they were fine!
> 
> They weren't fine, this is why xey needed to stage this intervention!
> 
> They could handle the workload just fine!
> 
> They were cracking from the stress of the workload!
> 
> So, xey should leave them alone!
> 
> So, xey need to help them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS  
> Arguing, Yelling, Verbal Fight
> 
> introducing my version of underswap's very own Annoying Cat! Xer name is Redwood, and xey use xey/xem pronouns! dontcha just love 'em?

“Red, I told ya to leave it.” The cat monster grumbled from their tree. They were in Swapfell today, out to cause their usual mischief to keep things running smoothly. The usual Annoying Animal duties, y’know.

“Uhuh, Willie! You’ve been running yourself absolutely ragged, what with the whole sprinting between universes to keep things in order. You need a break, before you collapse.” The Annoying Cat of Underswap stomped a paw in the snow, secretly hoping that none of what xey were standing in was monster dust.

“I also told ya not ta call me that. I don’t need a break! Someone’s gotta keep these universes in line, and it’s me! I’m the only one who knows how ta do it!” AC sat up, glaring down at Redwood.

“Yes, you do! No one monster can manage all of these universes together! And what’s this I’ve heard about two new ones? On top of your already-claimed Lust ‘verses, AND Illtale, AND this Swapfell timeline! You’re gonna crumble from the stress!” Xey raised their voice, unscarred tail lashing as xey stared at AC with their wide, Integrity Blue eyes.

“No, I won’t! I’m perfectly capable of handling things by myself! Besides, I take plenty of breaks! Isn’t that our whole thing, anyway? Sleeping in annoying places? We’re cats, for the Angel’s sake!” AC hissed back, ears flattened as their fur bristled.

“Yeah, totally, like I DIDN’T see that clump of fur you pulled out earlier from stress! You only do that when stressed out beyond belief! You need to cut yourself a break, and I KNOW you don’t actually sleep during those times. You’re from HERE, after all!” Xey gestured around xem with a paw.

“Oh, what, are you saying that Just because I’m from a Fell ‘verse, I can’t be trusted to do my JOB?!”

“Of course I’m not saying that! Stop twisting my words! Ugh, I hate it when you get like this!” Redwood yelled, flexing xer claws in the snow.

“I don’t get ‘Like This’, I’m being perfectly reasonable! Now leave me alone!” AC hissed, venom practically dripping from their words.

“Fine! See who cares when you collapse from the stress of things!” Redwood hollered, before summoning one of xer portals, stomping through it.

In the bitter silence of xer leaving, AC shoved down the regret. They were FINE, things were FINE. Redwood was just being stupid. You can’t trust a Swap ‘verse to get things done right!

….Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you catch that bit at the end? comment if you did uwo


	3. Dream, Error - Strings Of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took Dream hundreds of years to find his soulmate.
> 
> At least it didn't take Error as long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS  
> being turned into a statue (mostly just mentioned)  
> Kidnapping 
> 
> a soulmate au!! how festive.

When Dream was formed, he formed with no soulmark. The villagers looked at him oddly for it, but his comfort lied in the fact that Nightmare did not have one either. Their skeletal bodies remained void of any marks pertaining to the soul.

By the time his soulmark DID form, no one was around to notice. Dream himself certainly wouldn’t have noticed the pair of red knitting needles with blue strings twined upon them, trailing down his humerus, being a statue and all.

When Dream had broken free of his prison, he was a little too occupied fleeing Nightmare and his forces to bother caring about a soulmate he very well may never meet.

Over time, more soulmarks appeared on Dream’s body. What appeared to be one eighth of a glitched out, black and blue soul, appeared on his ribcage, right over where his own soul would reside. Lab supplies, bottles of chemicals and blueprints, took over his ulna and radius, right under his first soulmark.

When Dream had one of his (rather rare) moments of free time, he would dare to examine his soulmarks and try to imagine what his soulmate may be like. They must like science and knitting enough for it to be a part of his soulmarks. He couldn’t quite figure out the soul on his ribcage, though.

The last soulmark he received was several puppets, all designed to appear like some of the Sanses he had met during his travels. The disturbing part was what appeared to be dust trailing out from inside the puppets. Dream wasn’t quite sure when this soulmark had appeared, since it only appeared when he summoned his ecto-stomach. 

The hard part was actually MEETING his soulmate. Ink, after he met Dream, seemed to narrow into it, and wouldn’t stop chattering on about it whenever he remembered. Swap, luckily, wasn’t as focused on it. Instead, he seemed content to let fate lead Dream and his soulmate into meeting.

Dream met Error during a fight with Nightmare. Of course, he had heard about the other skeleton from Ink, and had heard rumors during his travels. A true monster, a destroyer of Universes, something from the worst depths of hell. 

Dream’s first impression of Error wasn’t horror, or rage at what he had done. Dream had taken one look at Error, and thought he looked Sad. Like he was missing something that he believed he would never find. It was a strange first impression, but Dream had bigger things to worry about, so he pushed it to the back of his mind.

So, of course, when Error kidnapped Dream, he was incredibly confused. They had never really met face to face after all, why would he bother kidnapping Dream.

“What the fuck is your problem.” Error growled at Dream, holding him suspended in air with his strings wrapped around his body. It kept him from making any movements, completely at Error’s mercy.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about?” Dream replied, an eyebrow bone raised in confusion. Error simply glared out, giving an annoyed huff.

“You know what! With all the weird staring, and never fighting me!” Error waved his arms about. The sleeve on his left arm slid down a bit, revealing a golden color that drew Dream’s attention.

“I still haven’t a clue what you’re talking about.” Dream retorted, giving a huff of his own. He hadn’t been staring! He was just…. Observing. Yeah, that’s what he was doing. Totally not staring at his (kinda hot) enemy. Did he say hot? He meant gross. Yeah, totally.

Yeah not even Dream was believing himself at this point.

“Listen, this has to be a misunderstanding or something-” Dream attempted to reason, before being cut off by Error grabbing his throat. A burning pain exploded from where Error grabbed him, making Dream gasp as Error yelped, pulling his hand back to examine it.

Right where he had touched Dream, Error’s bones were stained a golden color. And on Dream’s neck was a bright blue.

The two stared at each other, before Dream gave a singular “Fuck.”


	4. Dreamtale - A Broken Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been years. Years since he lost Dream. But he's back now. But something's Wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS  
> Kidnapping  
> Torture  
> Murder (offscreen)  
> Character Death (offscreen, non-major characters)
> 
> WOO boy! this is a heavy one! i adore it, though.

“Nightmare.” Dream greeted. Nightmare looked over him, drinking in every glance as he stared in shock at the Guardian.

“Dream…. I thought you were gone.” Nightmare breathed out, voice barely louder than a whisper, yet still echoing in the empty throne room.

Dream was covered in scars, scratches and dents decorating his bones. He no longer wore his common yellow, and instead wore darker colors, fit for blending into the shadows. The shadows themselves seemed to cling to Dream under his eye sockets, making him appear as exhausted as Nightmare may expect.

“It’s been-” 

“Years. I know.” Dream cut him off, with a sharp voice. Nightmare wasn’t certain, but he could swear he heard fondness in Dream’s voice.

“Where have you BEEN?!” Nightmare demanded, finally drawing himself out of his shocked stupor as he practically leapt from his throne. Desperation fueled his actions, yet he did not dare come closer to Dream in fear of this being another elaborate hallucination or illusion.

“Away. Not by choice, mind you my dear.” Dream responded dully, the pet name rolling off his tongue the same way it had years ago. Nightmare couldn’t help but notice that despite Dream’s new appearance, his crown still sat on his head. Of course, it was dull and dented, and in some places scratched, but it was the sentiment that counted. Dream hadn’t forgotten him.

“Who took you? I- We have been searching for years!” Nightmare took a hesitant step forward, still afraid this whole situation wasn’t real. Dream’s eyelights seemed to soften for a moment, before hardening again.

“They never bothered to tell me their names, only what they wanted me for.” Dream informed him, his tone reminding Nightmare of the times his followers would report on something. It pained him to hear Dream speak to him like that.

“And what was that?”

“They wanted to break me. Destroy a being of Positivity, and they could do it to everyone, right?” Dream tilted his head ever so slightly, a dangerous and far away look in his eyelights. “I didn’t let them get that far.”

Nightmare was afraid to speak, afraid that Dream would shatter into pieces. Despite how he appeared on the outside, Nightmare knew him better than that. On the inside, Dream was as fragile as shattered glass, and just as dangerous.

“I killed them.” Dream answered the unspoken question, hands twitching at his sides.

Nightmare took another step forward, drawing closer to Dream. He kept his palms facing outwards, and his posture submissive. It would be no good to set him off, after all. Nightmare just got him back, he couldn’t lose him again.

“I killed them all.” Dream’s eyelights grew hazy, a far away look on his face. Nightmare could recognize this look from years of handling his boys. He drew closer, slowly, in order to not set off Dream.

“Dream, you’re here now, with me, Nightmare.” He attempted to soothe. Despite his words, Dream started shaking like a leaf, staring into the distance at some unseen threat.

“I killed them. Every last one of them.” Dream muttered, before tilting forward, luckily towards Nightmare.

Nightmare only had time to spit out a curse, before racing to catch Dream.

“Dream! Dream, my love, it is alright. I am here, you’re with me, Nightmare. Your husband.” Nightmare cradled Dream in his arms, as Dream broke down into sobs in his arms.

Nightmare held him close, rocking him back and forth while Dream cried. 

“Cry as long as you need, my love. I am here now. No one will ever hurt you again.”


	5. Fresh, Lust - Couch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does Lust stick around him? He IS a parasite, and Lust had to of heard the rumors! Fresh could kill him easily. So Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS  
> None
> 
> some QPP freshlust for the soul, uwu

Fresh switched the channel to some random one, something about jewelry, or something like that. He didn’t particularly care about it much. His attention was more focused on the skeleton curled up in his lap, head leaned back against his chest.

They were having one of their “Dates”, which is more of a fancy word for them getting together and hanging out. Y’know, as QPPs tend to do. Tonight’s activity was cuddling and watching TV.

“Ya do know I’mma parasite, right broski?” Fresh said during a commercial break. Lust sleepily raised his head to look at him.

“I’ve heard the rumors, yes.” He responded, raising an eyebrow bone.

“Soooo, why do ya still hang about me?” Fresh asked in response. Lust simply chuckled at him.

“Well, if you wanted to harm me or something of the like, you’d have done it by now.” He said simply, as if it was fact.

“Ah could change mah mind at any moment, ya know.” Fresh retorted, staring down Lust. Lust just looked amused.

“Well I assume you’d have a good reason for that. Like needing a host or something similar.” Lust shrugged, turning back to the TV as the commercial ended. Fresh kept up his stare though.

Lust was so self-sacrificial, willing to stay with anyone who even showed a modicum of kindness to him. It’s why Fresh had to stick around. SOMEONE needed to keep Lust from getting himself into trouble, or winding up hurt because he walked into a bad situation-

….Fresh decided he wasn’t going to dwell on those thoughts, as he turned his attention back to the TV. Lust cuddled back into him, getting comfortable after the change in position. In response, Fresh wrapped an arm around him. Lust smiled at the contact, always happy with physical affection.

“Are ya sure though, broski?” Fresh said suddenly, a few moments later.

“No, Fresh, I’m not going to leave just because you’re a parasite.” Lust droned, lacing a hand through Fresh’s own.

“Alright, if that’s whatcha want, Lust-bro.” Fresh shrugged lightly, so as to not disturb the skeleton on him.

Lust gave a small huff of contentment, before turning his attention fully back to the TV.


	6. Godsverse - Shades Of Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Glow was a strange experience, especially for one of the Old Gods like Black Rose. But he could never bring himself to regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS  
> None
> 
> never heard of Godsverse before? you can find out about it on my tumblr! @somewhere-insnowdin-forest   
> Black Rose - Reaper  
> Glow - Aura
> 
> Aura/Glow belongs to a friend of mine, he's from Auratale!

Meeting Glow was a strange experience for Black Rose. They had only met after Glow had gained his Godhood, becoming the God of Emotions. Quite the big job for such a small skeleton, in Rose’s humble opinion. 

The first of his soulmates that he had met was actually Destruction, bringing with him shades of neon blues. Shades too bright to be seen naturally, but trailed down Destruction’s face in the tear stain marks that adorn his face.

After him was Creation, who brought the shades of brown that made up the barks of trees and dead grass. Fitting, for such a colorful skeleton, that his color would be a mixture of colors.

When Rose met Chaos, he wasn’t even sure the other was a God until Chaos touched his face. The blast of neon purples was quite a shock, and clearly whatever color he had brought to Chaos was a shock as well.

Solar and Lunar he met at the same time, the two bringing the yellows of the Sun and the silvers of the Moon respectively. The two were too caught up in each other to pay him, or any of the others, any mind for the longest time.

And then, Rose met his darling Nettle. Nettle, who brought the red of bloodstains that decorate his clothing. They made certain that the greys and reds they brought each other were present in their wedding, for everything down to the clothing they had worn.

Rose had actually met Laurel and Wreath before Glow, but they hadn’t touched yet and confirmed their status as soulmates. Later, when they did, Laurel would bring Rose the navy blue of soldiers’ uniforms. Wreath would bring him the gold of victory trophies and badges of honor.

When he met Glow, though, it was different than the other times. Glow was shy, softer around the edges than the other Gods Rose had grown to love.

“Emotions, huh?” Rose said from behind Glow, startling the other. Glow turned around rapidly to see who had snuck up on him while he was people watching.

“Uhm- Yes? I mean- Wait, aren’t you Death?” Glow stuttered, staring straight at Rose.

“Black Rose, at your service,” He gave a small bow, smiling at Glow, “But cuties like you can just call me Rose.” This garnered a soft blush from Glow, who stuttered in response.

Rose chuckled at the nervousness, finding it endearing.

“Aw, no need to be so nervous. You’re a God, right? Means you’re immune to my powers. You’ll be just fine if I accidentally brush against you.” Rose attempted to reassure, using the only thing he could think of that would frighten the other skeleton. 

“Ah, it’s not that! I promise!” Glow held up his hands, waving them to try and reassure Rose. Rose was confused for a moment, before shrugging it off. Oh well, you don’t win every assumption.

“Oh, alright then!” Rose said cheerily. “In that case, care to shake hands with an old geezer like me?” He chuckled, sticking out his hand.

For some reason, he felt drawn to Glow, whether Rose realized it or not.

Glow studied his hand for a moment, before seeming to come to a decision. The new God slid his hand into Rose’s, before they both stumbled.

Softer, brighter shades of purple lit up his visions. The color of faded amethysts Glow had given to him.

“Oh.” Rose said dumbly, despite having gone through this several times already.

“Oh.” Glow responded, staring at him in shock.


	7. Error, Ink - Wasn't Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was always a shame when Error was moping, so Ink decides to help with that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS  
> None
> 
> some QPPs!

“What did ya do with it Glitchy?!” Ink shouted, a grin on his face as Error spluttered in front of him.

“I didn’t do it Squid! I didn’t touch your damn brush, now leave me alone!” Error had been moping all day, and Ink sought to fix that, through whatever means necessary. 

“Besides, knowing you, you probably put it somewhere then forgot about it!” Alright, he had a point. Ink DID tend to forget things…. Alright yeah that was an understatement.

“I didn’t this time!” Ink protested, “At least help me look for Broomy? Pleeeease?” He pouted, giving puppy eyes to Error who rolled his eyelights.

“Fine, fine, whatever it takes to get you to leave me alone.” Error waved a hand at Ink, who smiled happily. His plan was working!

Together, the two searched the house they shared, starting on the bottom level. They worked their way through the house, before finally coming to the last room. By this point Error was frustrated. Where the hell could Ink have put his stupid brush?!

Ink entered the room first, hiding a grin as Error grumbled behind him. As soon as Error laid eyes on what the room contained, he went silent.

“Surprise! I know you’ve been stressed lately, so I gathered some stuff up for you.” Ink explained, excitedly, as Error stared. Ink had gone out and collected new knitting supplies, and stuff for Error’s puppets, amongst other things. “Do you…. like it?” Ink asked nervously, wringing his hands.

Error just sighed, before responding. “It’s great, thank Squid.” He gave a small smile to Ink, right before he pulled the other into a short and quick hug. Ink made sure to drink it in as much as he could. Hugs from Error were rare, after all!

“I’m glad you like it!” Ink cheered, grinning at Error. It was always good to know Error was happy with something Ink had done. Hopefully, this would cheer Error up from his moping.


	8. Trine, Night Terror - Baby's First Purr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always a delight to hear your baby brother's first purr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS  
> None
> 
> For those who are unfamiliar with Renegade and his kids, you can find out more about them on my tumblr! @somewhere-insnowdin-forest  
> Trine is a combo of classic, swap, and fell  
> Night Terror is a combo of Error, Reaper, and Nightmare  
> they are NOT ship kids, just combo kids

“Trine! Trine Trine TrineTrine-” Night Terror babbled, clutching to Trine’s sweater. The older skeleton smiled at the little one.

“Yes, Terror?” Trine chuckled. Night Terror was only 8, but he was a delight. They had all thought he’d live up to his name, but surprisingly he was rather sweet despite his components. 

“Cuddle! Cuddle!” The child demanded, his tentacles writhing excitedly at the concept of cuddling his older brother.

“Sure thing, lil Terror. But what do we say when we want something?” Trine raised a brow bone, grinning as Night Terror pouted at him.

“Please?” He responded, giving his best version of puppy eyes. One may think that a skeleton with only one eye socket, which was filled with empty void, would be creepy, not cute. Trine would protest otherwise, though he was very much biased due to Night Terror being his little brother.

“Alright, since you asked so nicely.” Trine smiled, hoisting Night Terror up in his arms before flopping down onto the couch. Night Terror gave a happy squeal, wrapping his short arms around Trine’s neck, before cuddling in as close as he could. Trine wrapped his arms around his little brother, tossing a leg over the arm of the couch.

As Trine dozed, the weight of Night Terror comforting him, he suddenly heard a noise coming from the form on top of him.

Was Night Terror…. Purring? His eye sockets widened, excitement making his eyelights turn to stars. Omigosh! His first purring!! He had to text the others!!

Trine used his free arm to take his phone out of his pockets, doing his best to not disturb Night Terror on top of him. As he was distracted, he didn’t notice his own deeper purr starting up.

**Threefoldtrouble entered the chat!**

**Threefoldtrouble: guys!!!!**

****Threefoldtrouble: Terror’s purring!!!!!!!!****

****

****

**Charmer: wait really?! That’s adorable!**

**2manyarms: Sends pics.**

**Threefoldtrouble sent an audio file**

**Charmer: aww you’re purring too Triney!!**

**Threefoldtrouble: shush!**


	9. Godsverse - Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets of various Godsverse couples and their petnames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS  
> None
> 
> more Godsverse content!
> 
> Gorse - Farm  
> Rue - Horror  
> Chaos - Fresh  
> Iris - Lust  
> Marigold - Ill  
> Nettle - Geno

“Aw, RuRu, didja get this for me?” Gorse chuckled, leaving a kiss on Rue’s cheek. Rue grinned at his husband, handing Gorse the basket of fresh fruits he had collected earlier. 

“Of course, my Apple.” Rue spoke in his slow voice, nuzzling Gorse who gave a happy laugh.

~~

“Up we go!” Chaos exclaimed, seconds before scooping up Iris in a bridal carry. Iris gave a squawk of laughter as he wrapped his arms around Chaos’s neck for stability. The sudden movement had pushed Iris’s veil out of his face, revealing his heart shaped eyelights and light blush.

“Darling, what’s this all about?” Iris laughed, clinging to the larger God.

“Oh nothing, just wanted tah hold ya, lovely!” Chaos responded, a smile on his face as he gazed at his boyfriend.

~~

Marigold laid, wrapped around Nettle, a purr rattling out of his body as he dozed. Nettle smiled, small and soft, at his husband. It was nice to finally be taller than someone, and Nettle used it to his advantage.

“You’re lovely, sweetheart.” Nettle murmured. Marigold gave a sleepy huff against his collarbone, where his head rested.

“No you.” He muttered. Nettle had to stifle his snort, trying not to awaken the other.


	10. Outcodes, Reaper - Cuddle Puddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper couldn't touch normal monsters, so isn't it just lovely that his datemates can touch him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS  
> None
> 
> sadly, no fresh in this one. but hey! cuddles!

Nightmare grunted as he was elbowed by Ink, who was attempting to get comfortable in the cuddle pile.

“Sorry Nighty!” Ink laughed, leaning over Dream to give him a kiss on the cheek. In response, Nightmare grumbled a little before rolling his eyelights.

Reaper was at the center of the pile, mostly due to how touch-starved he was. Error was seated far away enough that he wouldn’t touch anyone, but close enough to still feel included. To help with that, Reaper was holding his hand. Luckily, Error was adjusted enough to be alright with the contact.

Dream was really harnessing the energy of that cat he saw a few days ago, via laying his entire body on top of Reaper’s. Reaper, of course, was very much okay with this.

“Is this even comfortable for you?” Nightmare asked. He was tucked under Reaper’s other arm, opposite of Ink who was cuddled into Reaper’s other side, closer to Error.

“Of course it is!” Reaper responded, a smile evident in his voice even if Nightmare couldn’t see him.

“How sweet of you, Reapy.” Dream chuckled, nuzzling Reaper’s neck.

“You’re all so sappy.” Error complained, rolling his eyelights despite the fact that they all knew he secretly enjoyed the sappiness. 

“Oh, you know you enjoy it!” Ink teased the other, who spluttered in retaliation. Reaper gave a loud laugh, squeezing Error’s hand.

It was wonderful, being surrounded by his datemates.


	11. Renegade, Renegade's Kids - Family Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an ordinary family outing with a fusion and his four combo kids!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS  
> None
> 
> Just for reference, for those who don't know about the combo kids can learn more on my blog! @somewhere-insnowdin-forest  
> Trine is a combo of Classic, Swap, and fell  
> Charm is a combo of Lust and Horror  
> Night Terror is a combo of Error, Nightmare, and Reaper  
> Tetra is a combo of Ink, Dream, and Fresh

“Alright, line up and give the nice human your orders, kids.” Renegade commanded. They provided quite the intimidating picture.

A seven foot and then some skeleton with four arms, a skeleton with various cracks and scarring on his exposed bones, a skeleton with a Hole In His Head, an all-black skeleton with tentacles coming out from his back, and a skeleton dressed completely in neon rainbows. Oh, and did I mention they were all armed with weapons of various kinds?

The poor human who was unlucky enough to be on shift when the family entered the ice cream shop trembled as the younger skeletons followed Renegade’s command, lining up to give their ice cream orders.

“Y…. Yes, sir! Right away, sir!” The human kept shooting fearful glances at Renegade, who gave a stony expression in return.

Tetra rocked back and forth on his heels as he pondered what to order.

“Terror, what should I get? All the colors are so pretty….” He asked his brother, adjusting his sunglasses as he spoke.

“Hmm, why not get neopolitan? It had three colors! And then, you can get rainbow sprinkles.” Night Terror placed his hands on his hips, satisfied with the answer he had given his younger brother. Tetra made a “hmm” noise for a moment, before grinning and nodding wildly.

“Great idea bro!” He cheered.

Meanwhile in front of the two, Charm chuckled at his little brothers.

“Got your order ready, Triple?” Charm asked Trine, who was still staring at the ice cream featured in the shop.

“Yeah, I think I’m good now.” Trine decided, nodding to himself as he turned to the trembling human. “I would like some Rocky Road, please!” He said cheerily, flashing a dangerous grin that showcased his sharp fangs. The human nodded, rapidly, going to serve Trine his ice cream.

“Uh-uhm, would-would you, like it-in a cone, or cup?” The human stuttered, too afraid to meet Trine’s eyelights.

“Cone, please!” Renegade, well more like Swap, had taught Trine his manners after all! It was always important to be polite to others, even when they’re terrified that you’re going to rip their head off. Y’know, like any sensible monster!

The human made Trine’s order as quickly as he could with trembling hands. He handed Trine the cone, who cooed in delight, before stepping away so that Charm could order.

“Cherry, in a cup, please.” Charm said simply, adjusting his grip on his axe, which sat over his shoulder. After a second, he gave a sloppy grin to the human, just to be polite.

The human nodded, handing over Charm’s order, before Night Terror stepped up to the counter, smiling.

“Birthday cake please! In a cone!” He cheered, clapping his hands together in excitement. Night Terror’s order was soon handed to him, and he moved to join his brothers in waiting.

Tetra tried to give a reassuring smile, enhancing his positive aura as best as he could. The human relaxed a fraction in response, delighting Tetra.

“Neopolitan in a cone, please and thank you.” Tetra asked, using his best kind and polite tone of voice. The human handed over his cone, and Tetra went to join his brothers next to Renegade.

“All right boys-” Renegade started, before he was cut off by Night Terror.

“Wait! Aren’t you gonna order somethin’?” He asked, nudging Charm with a tentacle sneakily.

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, aren’tcha gonna grab something?” Charm asked sweetly, showing off his large fangs to Renegade. Trine and Tetra chimed in with their own questioning of if Renegade would order ice cream.

“Fine, fine, I’ll order something.” Renegade said, mostly to calm the children down. His components made happy noises, all giving conflicting ideas of what he should get.

Rolling his eyelight at the voices rattling around in his head, Renegade stepped up to the counter, where the human trembled, looking up at him.

“One chocolate cup, please.” He said shortly. The human’s fear wasn’t even funny for him anymore, though Nightmare and Error cackled whenever the human shook at the sight of them. Renegade took his order out of the human’s hands, before heading back to his gaggle of children.

“Content, now?” He asked. In response, they all gave a cheer of some kind, causing him to sigh fondly. “Alright, let’s head to the park now.”

Now THAT got a positive response.


	12. Star Sanses - Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stars take a day to go shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS  
> None
> 
> dream PLEASE take care of urself for once.

“What do you think of this one?” Swap asked as he stepped out of the dressing room. The dress he was trying on was a baby blue color, with thin straps and flowy at the ends. Along with that, it had golden stars embroidered onto it.

Dream ran an appraising eye over it, a gloved hand raised to his mouth as he looked over Swap’s outfit. Ink just grinned, giving two thumbs up.

“You look wonderful!” Ink cheered, and his partners rolled their eyelights fondly.

“You’ve said that about everything I’ve tried on, Ink!” Swap huffed, giving an exaggerated pout. Ink just laughed good-naturedly.

“And it’s been true each time!” Ink responded. “Dream, opinions?”

“Hmm, I think this one is a keeper. Besides, it looks sturdy, easy to move in. All good things.” Dream commented. His partners rolled their eyelights. Of course Dream would prioritize function over fashion.

“Well, I like it! I think I’ll buy it.” Swap decided, a determined grin on his face as he fisted his hands at his hips.

“That’s all, then?” Dream asked, as Swap reentered the changing room.

“Oh Dreamy, you’ve gotta be dumb to not realize what happens next.” Ink cackled at Dream’s confused expression. Swap, exiting the changing room after getting his normal clothes back on, laced his arm through Dream’s.

“You’ve been wearing the same three pairs of clothes for weeks! When was the last time you got yourself something nice that isn’t all about function?” Swap asked.

“Uhhhh….”

“See! This is exactly my point! C’mon, I saw some cute outfits nearby that you’d look great in!” Swap declared, as Ink laced his arm through Dream’s spare.

“Let’s go then, lead the way!” Ink cheered, as they started to pull Dream through the store.


	13. Ink, Error - Forced Team Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Ink even manage this one? Well, for starters, it's Dream's fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS  
> Cthulhu 
> 
> man how does one even tag this kinda thing.

“HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU EVEN MANAGE TO SUMMON CTHULHU?!?!” Error screamed at Ink, dodging another attack from the large creature.

“IT’S NOT EVEN MY FAULT THIS TIME! BLAME DREAM!” Ink yelled in response, slashing with his paint brush.

“HOW DID HE EVEN MANAGE THIS, THEN?!” Error’s question rang out as he went on the offense. SOMEONE’s gotta fix this, and Error guesses it had to be him! Ink was barely helping anyway.

“NOT A CLUE! I WASN’T THERE FOR IT!” Ink replied. Honestly, he was having a blast! He should let Dream do weird shit more often. Especially if it let him hang out with Error, without the other trying to blast him to itty bitty inky pieces!

Error gave a frustrated scream as he summoned more blasters, firing at the attacking creature. Luckily, it seemed to injure it.

It took them nearly two hours to scare it off, and by the end Error wanted to rip off Ink’s head.

“We are NEVER. Doing this. AGAIN!” Error yelled at Ink, who smiled playfully at him.

“Aw, but I had such a blast! Maybe next time we can summon an eldritch horror together!” Ink proposed, only to receive angered yells at Error stormed off. He was probably gonna go watch Undernovela and scream into a pillow. Or the Void. Whichever he finds first.


	14. Shattered Dream - Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't matter if he keeps forgetting. Everything's fine. This is what he wanted, after all.
> 
> ....Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS  
> Self-Hatred  
> Memory Loss
> 
> shattered!! i adore him, he's such a bastard

**_Do you even really want this?_ **

Shut up. 

****

****

**_This is your own fault, you know._ **

Shut up!

**_You LET yourself get corrupted._**

Shut Up!

**_The only one to hurt Nightmare was you, after all._**

SHUT UP!

Shattered panted, as he stood in place, body still leaned into a vague fighting stance. His hands were fisted at his sides, digits digging into his palms if it weren’t for his gloves.

It doesn’t matter. Not anymore. He can’t turn back time. He can’t change what he did to Night-

….What was he thinking about?

It doesn’t matter. He should go find someone new to torment, anyway. He was getting hungry anyway. Not like Swap could feed him anymore-

….He should go find someone new to torment. Maybe a Fell ‘verse? Oh, or a Horror ‘verse! Their dreams are always the sweetest to shatter into pieces.

Yeah, that’s what he’ll do. He’s good at that. Always on the move, never staying in one place, afraid of Dying-

….He should choose the Horror ‘verse now. Maybe one of the Horrorfell timelines. Those so rarely gather any happiness, after all. Yeah, that’s where he’ll go.


	15. Error, Fresh - Foolin' Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn is it hilarious to get Error riled up like this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS  
> None
> 
> fresh? being a bastard? the Ideal, you mean

“Heeeeya Error!”

“Go. Away.”

“Aw, don’t be like that brah!”

“GO. AWAY.”

Fresh expertly dodged the strings that shot at him, with the ease of someone who’s done this same routine for a long time.

“LEAVE.” Error shouted at him, shooting more strings in an attempt to tie him up. Fresh cackled as he danced around the strings, a pep in his step as he did so.

“Nah! This is fun!” Fresh responded, doing a handstand to avoid some of the strings, before leaning into a cartwheel.

Error’s frustrated growl spurred him on more, causing him to let out another laugh.

“Fuck you!” Error yelled at Fresh, tossing a bone at him, which he dodged easily.

“No thank ya!” Error’s scream of rage was hilarious, in Fresh’s humble opinion. Besides, having Error chase him was TOTALLY in his plans!


	16. Ill, Horror - Obsessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was, like, the fifth time in an HOUR that Ill had deep cleaned the apartment. Though, he had to give him props for doing it so fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS  
> Germophobia  
> Food Hoarding
> 
> my boys? living in an apartment together and bonding? the ideal.

“Buddy, I think you have a problem.” Horror informed him in his slow voice.

“No. I don’t.” Ill replied, as he wiped down his kitchen countertop for the fifth time this evening.

“Isn’t that the fifth time you’ve cleaned that? In the past hour?” Horror asked, face scrunching up as he tried to remember.

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Ill said, ice coating his words as he moved onto the oven top. JUST because it was sparkling clean, doesn’t mean it was ACTUALLY clean.

“Yeah, it is!” Horror said suddenly after a few minutes of pondering, snapping as he remembered.

“Yeah yeah, so what? I let you hoard food in my nice, clean, apartment!” Ill shot back, eyelight never leaving the surface he was scrubbing.

“We both know why I do that. Stop deflecting. Is your phobia acting up again?” Horror placed a hand on Ill’s shoulder, before pulling back suddenly as Ill stiffened. “Oh yeah, forgot, sorry.”

“It’s fine. Just, let me do this?” Ill pleaded, finally turning to the (much larger) skeleton. Horror took in a deep breath, holding it as he stared at Ill, before releasing it.

“....Fine. Only one more time, okay? I don’t need you rubbing your bones raw.” He decided. Even if he couldn’t see it, it was obvious that Ill was grinning.

“Thank you, Horror! I’ll finish soon, and then we can have dinner?” Ill suggested, turning back to his cleaning. Horror just chuckled out a laugh.

“Yeah, sure buddy.”


	17. Fallenverse - LV Flares and Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper forgot to sleep again, Alexandrite fixes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS  
> None
> 
> woo i havent written about Fallenverse yet! Jasper is Fallenverse Dust, and Alexandrite is Fallenverse Outer

“Jasper.”

This bottle goes over…. Here?

“Jasper.”

No, it goes there.

“Jasper!”

Wait, why is this here?

“JASPER!” Alexandrite yelled, grabbing Jasper’s shoulder. Jasper growled, and with bleary eyelights, swiped at Alexandrite with dulled claws from medical work.

“Woah, Jasp, calm down.” Alexandrite soothed, catching Jasper’s hand. He bared his teeth, still not all there.

“When was the last time you slept?” The larger skeleton asked, pulling Jasper closer to keep him from hurting himself with his swaying.

“Di’nt. Pati’nts.” He slurred, leaning his head against Alexandrite’s chest, listening to his soulbeat.

“Of course you didn’t. You DO know you’re starting an LV flare, right?” Alexandrite sighed, raising an eyebrow bone.

“Nuuuu.” Jasper groaned into Alexandrite’s shirt.

“I could feel it from across the tent. You’re scaring some of the volunteers, too. Let’s get you to sleep, ‘kay?” Alexandrite didn’t wait for a response, simply picking up the smaller monster, much to Jasper’s complaints.

“I’m good! Promise!” Jasper said, despite his words still being slurred, and already being half-asleep against Alexandrite’s chest.

“Of course you are.” Alexandrite chuckled, carrying Jasper to the side tent they shared. Laying him on his bed, Jasper grabbed at him.

“Don’ go, makes it bet’r.” Jasper whined.

He couldn’t just leave him, but someone needed to keep an eye on the clinic. Well, they could take care of themselves for a bit. Someone would call if an emergency popped up.

Sliding into the bed next to Jasper, he allowed himself to be used as an oversized teddy bear. Yeah, they’d be fine.


	18. Fallenverse - Glowing Tyrant Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had failed.
> 
> They had failed, and Beam won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS  
> spousal abuse (not explicit)  
> offscreen character death  
> threats
> 
> man i don't even know how to tag this one properly?? this is a ver fucked up bit, do enjoy uwo  
> if theres anything yall need listed in warnings or tags, comment it please!
> 
> edit: title was changed from Beam Wins to Glowing Tyrant

"....Why are you crying?"

"I won."

"No one can hurt you now."

"Stop crying!"

"Wait- where are you going?!"

"This...."

"This is supposed to be our happy ending."

It had been four months since Beam had completed his goal. The entire Multiverse, under his grasp! And even better, Sable was perfectly safe now. No one could ever hurt him again.

So why wouldn’t he stop crying?

Emotions other than positivity were so confusing to Beam. What’s the point of crying about things? Moping about? Anger and Rage were So much easier to understand, in his own opinion.

He still had no clue why Sable wouldn’t speak to him, or even look at him. Maybe he’d feel better if he had a companion while he was out? Well, that line of thinking was why he was making his way through his private prison, where he kept those he deemed dangerous but not dangerous enough for execution.

It was also where he was keeping Opal, one of the few remaining members of Sable’s “Friends”. In Beam’s opinion, they were more like bad influences, but he couldn’t fault his dear husband for it. He must have been so lonely while Beam was conquering the Multiverse, of course he would fall in with sewer rats like the Parasite, or Destroyer.

At least that pesky Destroyer was gone now. Once Beam had figured out how to dispose of Diamond permanently, it was pathetically easy to rid the Multiverse of the Destroyer. After all, with no Diamond, there was no need for Dolomite anymore!

The various prisoners had many reactions to his presence, some trying to swipe at him through the bars of their glorified cages, and some just huddling in the corners of their cells. At long last, Beam approached the one monster he had come here for.

Opal.

The pathetic heap of a parasite barely raised his head to glance at Beam, just a miniscule fraction of movement. This host that Beam had so graciously provided for him was running on near empty, and Opal with it.

“Parasite.” Beam called coldly, staring down his nose at him.

“‘Eam.” The soft, croaked reply came. “‘Ere tah ‘inish me off?”

“Not yet.” Beam responded, pulling out the key to the cell and entering with a click of his boots. Opal raised a brow bone in confusion.

“Den why?” Opal asked, confusion lacing his weak voice.

“My darling has been so upset lately. I believe that giving him a companion while I am gone would benefit him.” Beam explained primly, unlocking the magic-nullifying chains that kept Opal from even trying to get close to the bars of his cell. Once they unlocked from Opal’s wrists and ankles, Beam pulled him up by the front of his prison shirt roughly. “You are to be his companion. Disappoint him, and you will die.”

Opal wheezed out a laugh. “Doubt he’ll like seein’ me like dis.”

“I will provide a new host for you. If you try to escape, you will die. Try and convince him to escape, you will die. Do anything I deem unfit for a companion, and you. Will. Die.” He glared, coming closer to Opal’s face. “Do we have an agreement?”

“Sure.” Opal croaked.

“Good boy.” Beam said, before starting to drag him along.

~~~~

“Darling! I’m home! And I’ve brought you a present!” Beam called into his house, pulling the chain along behind him. Sable’s quiet footsteps could be heard as he approached the front door, eventually turning the corner that leads to the kitchen.

Beam smiled at Sable’s shocked face, stepping inside and slipping off his boots.

“Do you like it? I went and got him just for you! I know you’ve been so upset lately, so I hope this makes you feel better.” Yanking the chain, Beam shoved Sable’s gift in front of him.

“Oh my god….” Sable whispered, the first words he’d spoken in front of Beam in months. Taking a tentative step forward, he cupped Opal’s face in his hands, a tear escaping his eye.

“Do you…. Not, like it?” Beam asked nervously.

“Beam, why?” Sable asked, pulling Opal’s head to his shoulder. Opal didn’t bother resisting, slumping into the larger skeleton.

“Because you’ve been so upset! I thought this would help!” Beam exclaimed, letting go of the chain so that he could widen his arms in expression.

“Please leave.” Sable said, so soft that Beam wasn’t sure he understood.

“What?”

“Please. Leave.” Sable demanded louder. Beam wilted for a moment, before turning away and leaving, sliding into his boots and shutting the door behind him.

In the silence that followed, the tears finally started pouring out of Sable. Clutching Opal harder, he sobbed.

“I thought. You were DEAD!” He cried, as Opal laced shaky arms around him.

“Shhhh. Iz okay. We’re okay.” Opal soothed, rubbing Sable’s back. “We’re gonna be okay.”

Sable raised a shaky hand, placing it on the collar colored like his magic. 

“I’m so sorry Opal.” He whispered, just holding the parasite in his arms.

“Iz okay.” Opal responded softly. “We’ll make it work.”


End file.
